Physical Examination
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Even a king is subjected to a Physical Exam. How else are his subjects supposed to know his current state of health. And who better – or more willing – to give it to him than Miran. "Please, My Lord," Miran purred huskily, "Remove your clothing." Yaoi. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ AND OR COMMENT!


**Physical Examination**

**Even a king is subjected to a Physical Exam. How else are his subjects supposed to know his current state of health. And who better – or more willing – to give it to him than Miran. "Please, My Lord," Miran purred huskily, "Remove your clothing." Yaoi. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ AND OR COMMENT!**

**This will be my first fic for this anime. I'm not all that great at Yaoi, so please be nice.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

"Please tell me this is a joke!" Sion begged Miran, slumping in his chair. "A mistake of recipient?" He clenched a piece of paper in his hand, "A notice left on accident."

"I am afraid not, sir." Miran answered steadfast. "The notice – on the envelope in which it was received, plus the name in the commencement line," Sion's sights narrowed to the first line, _Dear Sion Astal,_ "Are clearly addressed to you. Therefore the letter is meant for you."

Sion groaned irately, leaning on an elbow and massaging his brow. "I do not believe this." He mumbled, resting the notice to his desk. "A Physical Examination? Is such a waste of the tax payers hard earned money necessary?"

"Actually it is, Liege." Miran remarked confidently. "Examinations such as these were developed to determine the physical state of a person." He elucidated the specifics. "If it is deemed you are in perfect form, you will be allowed to continue with your daily life free of hassle." It may have been an _if _but it was still a hope for Sion to return to his work. Being a workaholic and all.

"I feel fine." Sion moaned impatiently. "I do not require a physical."

"Mentally, My Lord, you are in pique condition." Miran emphasized the difference. But it was still debatable. Only an insane person can remain awake until dawn the next morning filing and signing paperwork. "But physically you may be exhausted and or worn." He touched a hand to his chin pensively. "Which would not surprise me, given you are awake all hours without sleep."

"So I will sleep more." Sion grumbled. He shrugged his hands, slumping back, "Problem solved."

"Problem not solved!" Miran snapped, slamming his hands onto the desk. Sion jumped back. "My Lord this test is vital in determining your well-being and health!" He leaned in, making Sion cower away. "On another note," Miran produced another piece of paper, "I have discovered you have not had a physical examination in the last two years."

Sion shot from his chair, leaning on his desk, "YOU WENT THROUGH MY RECORDS?" He howled.

Miran raised an innocent hand, "Only as a precaution to ensure there were oversights."

"Oversight my ass! You were snooping!"

A menacing smirk sneaked across Miran's face, "My Lord you think the absolute worst of me."

"Perhaps because you have a questionable character!"

"And yet you still employ my services." Miran leaned in further, gazing defiantly into Sion's eyes. "Which I have enlisted diligently."

"So it would appear." Sion growled, knowing otherwise as to Miran's motives. He slumped in his chair, massaging his forehead as an aggravated headache came on. "Where is the physician now?"

"On leave due to his own illness. His aides are out and about for the day to gather much needed herbal remedies."

"Then it would appear my examination will be postponed." He said hopefully.

"To postpone this, Liege, will only create a meaningless wrinkle in your busy schedule."

"Miran, I have work that needs to be done!" He stated crossly. "I cannot wait all day for the aides to return." He leaned in defiantly, "As you said, my schedule is busy." He mocked.

"Then fortune has smiled upon you." Miran boasted. Sion arched a perplexed brow. "I happen to possess the proper credentials certifying me as a medical practitioner." Miran swept a hand across and bowed, "With your permission I would be happy to execute your examination." He gestured a hand to the door, "We may begin in your room if you wish."

Sion tapped his chin, lost in deep thought. He had mountains of paperwork to finish. But if he did not get this out of the way now, he would be bothered with it tomorrow, impeding his work even further. And Miran, though questionable as to the reason, was graciously volunteering to be his examiner. "Very well…" He conceded. "Let us proceed."

Miran grinned hungrily. "With pleasure, My Lord."

**(*)(*)(*)**

The door was locked, curtains partially drawn, and all hiding places checked. Sion removed the cloak from his shoulders, casting it to the floor.

"Now…" Miran organized a file, "Let us get the tedium inquiries out of the way." He readied his quill. "How old are you?" Sion whispered his age into Miran's ear. "Hm," Miran twitched a surprised brow, "Deceiving appearance." He remarked slyly. "Any allergies?"

"Mint."

"Products? Food?"

"All."

"Any surgeries, or severe injuries?"

"I broke my leg when I was ten, and had to receive surgery on my ribs when I was 15."

"Any side effects form those injuries?"

"None."

"Any prior substance abuse? Medicinal, alcoholic - or personal use of illegal substances?"

"None."

"Any fatigue, frequent nature relief, aches, pains?"

"None."

Miran nodded, pleased with the findings, and jotted them down. "Now let us begin with your measurements." He announced, setting the papers down. He unraveled a thin film of paper with well calculated numbers drawn on. "Stand straight." Sion stood at attention, sighing heavily in annoyance. Miran stretched the paper, measuring Sion's top half, and then his lower half. "6'2…" He hummed. He jotted down his notes. "Now…" Miran cleared his throat in discomfort, "My lord, the next measurements require you to disrobe." Sion grunted defensively, backing away. "Please, My Lord," Miran purred huskily, "Remove your clothing."

"Very well." Sion groaned. Miran turned his back, allowing Sion some type of privacy. The sound of the ruffling fabric reached the young Froaude's ear. Heat rose to his cheek. Chills spread throughout his back. He pinched his chin in hopes of stifling a pleasured groan. "Alright. Let's begin."

"Yes, Liege." Miran froze, gaping with flushed cheeks. Sion kept his trousers on, but that was not what attracted Miran's starry-eyed attention. The radiant glow of the pale skin. The sleek lustrous hair hanging loosely over the broad chest and shoulders. The chiseled figure with a thin waist stood like a beckon of beauty. "Magnificent…" Miran muttered.

Sion furrowed his brow, blushing bashfully with a childish pout. "Do you plan to observe me like a slab of meat, or continue with your examination."

"AHEM!" Miran choked, feeling caught. "Forgive me, Me Lord." His voice cracked. "I did not mean to offend." He steadily approached, eyeing Sion hungrily. The blush on Sion deepened. "I was just captivated by how well you've taken care of your body. Considering you do not walkabout much."

"I happen to do exercises when convenient."

"Then you must be blessed with numerous conveniences." Miran rested his hands to Sion's shoulders, squeezing the firmly toned muscles. Miran's eyes scaled down his torso, running over him with a fine tooth comb. Sion felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He grunted, diverting his gaze. "You've taken excellent care of yourself, My Liege." Miran purred. He touched two fingers to the front of the shoulder, "Were it not mandatory…" Miran trailed feather-like touches down the chest, "I'd deem this examination unnecessary." The fingers grazed over the nipple. Sion grunted, his chest tensed. Miran grinned. "Have I discovered a weakness, Lord?" He cooed.

"Just proceed with the exam, please." Sion begged gruffly.

Miran chuckled huskily, "As you wish." He extended the tap again. "Arms out." Sion stretched them all the way out to the side. Miran pinched the measure film to Sion's middle finger. Unraveling the film he allowed the backs of his nails and fingers to brush along Sion's arm. Sion nibbled on his lip. Miran's fingers graced the nape of his neck. Sion shuddered. "Quite sensitive…" Miran teased, gliding his fingers and the tape to the other shoulder, teasing the flesh, "Aren't you, Liege?" He measured the other arm, tickling the arm. "I find it beguiling."

"Miran…" Sion quaked.

"I mean no disrespect, My Lord." Miran wrote down the arm measurements. "I merely remark out of curiosity." Going behind Sion, Miran readied the tap for his waistline. "The Great King of Roland aroused by the simplest touch."

"I AM NOT AROUSED!"

"I beg your pardon then." Miran knelt, pinning the end of the film to the small of Sion's back. He glanced up and then back to the tape. He grinned. "I also beg your indulgence once more."

Sion raised a confused brow. "HM!" Miran glided his fingers around his waist, moving ever so slowly. Sion grunted, hissing through gritted teeth. His stomach muscles tensing as Miran's finger found their way to his back again. Miran quickly snaked the fingers up Sion's back. "HUH!" He gasped. Sion's knees quaked.

Miran chuckled in a low menacing tone. "My Lord…" He wrapped his arms around Sion's waist, "The words you speak…" he placed his firm chest to Sion's back, "Belie your true desire." He whispered in his ear. Sion trembled in his hold. "Your body simply begs for a man's touch." He slid a hand over the pants. "For my touch." Sion froze, feeling Miran's hand grip his groin. "The hardness here proves it." He slowly circled his hand. "You want me to continue…"

Sion nibbled on his lip. "N…ah…" He moaned, holding on to the hands caressing him. The hand over his hardening member quickened. The friction was unbearable. The constant motion. "Gh…ah…" Miran ran his tongue along Sion's neck, kissing the nape. "Miran…" His legs quaked, "Please…no…" He backed into Miran, staggering for the bed. "This…" He moaned, throwing his head back, "We're both men." Miran and Sion fell onto the bed. Sion on Miran's lap.

Miran snuggled his head to Sion's neck. "Which make this forbidden rendezvous all the more pleasurable, My Lord." He purred into Sion's ear. Sion bit his lip, feeling Miran's fingers circle his nipple. A choppy breath exhaled, his body quivered. "Why resist what you clearly relish?" He teased. He nipped Sion's ear, earning another moan. "Would it not simply be easier to acquiesce?"

"I…won't…"

Miran accepted the challenge. "Very well." Before Sion could blink, he was tossed to his back on the bed. Miran topped him, pinning both hands over his head with one hand. His legs rested on both sides of Sion's waist, trapping him under him. Sion struggled against the iron grip, only to earn a chuckle from Miran. "I am beginning to understand why you wished to avoid this exam." He leaned forward, "It would be mortifying for a man of your stature if his subjects learned…" He trailed, gliding a nail down Sion's chest, making his shudder, "The slightest touch arouses you." The finger stopped at the bellybutton. "Just as your flinches arouse me."

"Do not speak such vulgarities." Sion squeaked. "I am not some pervert."

"I never suggested such a thing." Miran shifted his legs, putting one between Sion's legs. "But these vulgarities…" He ever so slowly leaned down, pressing his thigh into Sion's crotch, "Hold merit." Sion gasped with flushed cheeks. Miran lied on him, motioning his leg on Sion's hardened member. Sion grinded his teeth, groaning as he writhed. "Every motion, every touch – you lose yourself." He teased. His fingers dance on his chest, like feathers along a baby's skin. "What's more is you desire me to proceed."

"Untrue!" Sion snarled through moans.

"If so," Miran challenged, locking defiant gazes, "If you truly did not desire my touch," Miran caressed a hand to Sion's cheek, "Why did you not stop me from the start?" Sion gaped in shock. Miran raised a daring brow, begging Sion to regale him. Sion's eyes roved to all corners, searching for an excuse sitting on the top of his tongue. An excuse which would not form. He blushed madly and looked away. "My Liege we all have our passions." Miran sucked on Sion's nipple, making the younger man rasp with deep breaths. "Yours…is the touch of a another. The touch of a man."

Sion moved his mouth, trying to think up an excuse to claim him wrong. There was no point. Sion sighed in defeat and asked, "How long have you known of this?"

Miran's smirk widened. "Known of what? Your attraction to men?" Sion's deepening blush confirmed his suspicions. "Your unnatural attachment to Ryner Lute, and your passive behavior toward Ferris."

"Was it truly so obvious?"

"I am afraid so." Miran bounced a finger on Sion's nose, "And it also tipped me off when you surreptitiously observed me."

Sion's entire face lit up bright red. "That-that was not-"

He was silenced by Miran crashing his lips into his. Sion's eyes flared. Miran's tongue explored all around his mouth. His tongue wrestled with Sion's for dominance. In and out, Miran deepened the kiss. Sion felt the warmth of his lips, falling into the kiss. Miran parted from him. Both exhaled heavily. "Forgive me," Miran licked the saliva away, "Were you about to speak?" Sion wordlessly shook his head. "Good." Miran kissed Sion again, wrapping his arms around his back. Sion, unable to resist any further, wrapped his arms around Miran's neck, deepening the kiss. Miran broke away, trailing kisses down Sion's chest to his stomach.

"HM!" Sion threw his head back. Miran's tongue lapped in his bellybutton. Sion bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Unfortunately a giggle escaped him.

Miran laughed adoringly, tucking strands of hair behind his ear. "It would appear his lordship is ticklish as well." Miran placed Sion's hands above his head once more. "Or do you snigger because this pleases you?" Sion, true to his stubbornness, kept his mouth closed. "It would appear I shall have to discover the truth myself." Miran touched their foreheads together. The leaning in thigh grinded into Sion, making him grunt. "Perfect." Darkness seeped from his ring, constricting and restraining Sion's hands to the bed.

Undoing the scarf around his neck, Miran removed his shirt, exposing his well-toned chest. Sion's cheeks exploded in scarlet. "Is My Lord pleased?" Miran's hair hung onto his skin like a veil. "Do you adore the sight before you?"

"I…I…ah!" Miran stroked the nail in Sion's underarm. "Not there…please…"

"My Lord, your moans make the heat rise within me." He narrowed his eyes, "They tickle me." Sion cleared his throat, trying to erase his embarrassment. No luck. "Let us test…" Miran plucked one of the feathers from his shoulder, "The extent of your resilience." He twisted the feather teasingly. Sion swallowed hard, only able to imagine the torture awaiting him. Miran touched the tip to Sion's chin, making him tilt his head up, "Admit your guilt, Lord." His voice rumbled huskily, his hot breath touching Sion's chest. "And this agony may be avoided."

Sion turned his attention away, "There is no guilt to admit."

"Your kiss stated otherwise." Miran teased. Sion hissed, mentally cursing himself. "No matter…" Miran twisted the feather under Sion's chin. He replaced himself on Sion's hips, keeping his legs pinned. "The truth shall…" He trailed down, "Be revealed." The feather grazed the center of the chest, making it puff and tighten. Miran circled, then danced the feather from one hardened nipple to the other. Sion grunted and groaned, writhing under Miran. The feather glided down his stomach, circling teasingly around the naval. Sion weaved side to side, trying to keep it away. "No escape, Liege." Miran twisted and stroked the feather rapidly.

"Ah…ha…HA…GN…"

"Tickling…" Miran purred, "The most potent of aphrodisiacs." Sion breathed heavily. " The nerves and muscles exploding with bliss, bringing a smile and pleasure to the recipient."

"AH!"

"Case in point." Sion's hips wiggled and writhed, grinding into Miran, making his cheeks flush. "Oh…My Lord…" He moaned, leaning into it. The feather continued in Sion's bellybutton. "If you persist…you'll make me…ah!" Miran's hips jerked.

"Then…cease…"

"I cannot." Miran laid down fully onto Sion, continuing to grind into his hips. "You've teased me." Miran placed the feather to the pant line. "There must be atonement." The feather tickled the hips, pushing in and out of the pants. Sion jerked his hips. Miran gasped. He proceeded to move the feather up and down Sion's sides, going from ribs to hip in steady motions.

"Please…" Sion moaned, rasping, "No…ha…more…" He blushingly smiled. "I…beg…you…AH!" Miran, running the feather on Sion's sides, suckling on the nape of Sion's neck, finding another weak spot. "Gah…" Miran's other hand pinched a hardened nipple. "Me…ran…" _Feels good…feels so good. _His mind betrayed him.

"My Lord…" Miran slipped to the side, "I feel you." He dropped the feather, and then glided it over Sion's pants. "I feel you growing harder." He glided the hand lightly over the hardening member, loosening the pants each time. Sion's flushed face quaked, watching the hand as to purposefully avoided the throbbing member. Miran undid the pants, making Sion tense. "It tortures you, doesn't it?" Miran cooed. "So close…yet…not quite…" Miran massaged Sion's inner thigh, drawing closer and farther from the hard member.

Sion's legs kicked in and out, trying to escape the hand. Tiny pants escaped his throat. The taunting hand made his hip jerk, his muscles tense. _Burning…must stop. _He begged in his mind. Heat swelled within him. Miran nibbled on his ear. _No…_He shuddered. _Needs to stop…_He pleaded. "Please…" He whimpered, "Please…"

"Please what, My Lord?"

"Stop…teasing me…" Miran's smirk widened. He placed a gentle hand to the member, letting it rest. "What?" He grumbled. "Must I beg?"

Miran put his lips to his ear, "Of course." The hot breath tickled his ear.

"Sadist."

"Beg, My Lord." Miran lapped his tongue on the ear. Sion shuddered. "Beg…"

"I beg you…Miran," His legs squeezed, attempting to move the hand, "Take me."

"You only need to ask." Miran snaked his hand into the pants. Grabbing the shaft he pumped slowly. Sion rasped, breathing sharply. Miran rubbed it between his fingers, sending powerful surges traveling up his body. Miran undid the magical binds. Sion breathed with relief, but inadvertently rolled over. Miran followed, lying on Sion's back. His hand massaged the erect member faster, making Sion groan and grip the sheets. "You are quite adorable when vulnerable, My Lord." Miran licked his back. Goosebumps scaled his spine. Sion inhaled sharply, fighting the moans pulling at him. "There is no cause to silence your voice. Let it out…cry out for more."

"And give you…the satisfaction…" Sion smirked defiantly, "Never."

"Then I shall make it impossible for you to utter a word." Miran began to pump even faster.

The friction reverberated throughout Sion's whole waist. Sion gargled, hissing through his teeth, his breath chopping. _Faster…faster…_He begged. He buried his face into the sheets. _Dear god…this feeling…_Miran slowed the hand and sped up again. "Fas…Fas…"

"Faster?" Miran chimed. He purposefully slowed the hand. "You wish for faster?"

"Do not…NN…patronize…me…uhh…"

"The pleasure is engulfing you." Miran teased. "Becoming too much." He snaked his other hand into Sion's pants. Sion but the sheets. "Your moans will be my release. Grant it."

"Never…" He snarled, muffled by the sheets.

"You cannot fight forever." Miran pumped both hands faster. "You've become wet. You're leaking."

"Don't say it out loud."

"It's coming."

"No."

"So…very…close…" Sion placed a hand over the covered hands. "Say my name…Liege." He nibbled the earlobe. "Call my name…"

"Nev…gah…"

"Almost…" Miran kept going. "Almost there…"

"MIR…AN!" Sion screamed, feeling the hot liquid spill. He collapsed to the bed, panting heavily.

"Excellent, My Lord." Miran chuckled. He licked his fingers hungrily. "Given the purity…you've passed your exam with flying colors."

"You're…despicable…" Sion panted. "Using an…examination to…get at your king." He growled, "Truly devious."

Miran flipped him onto his back, positioning himself on top. The long raven locks fell neatly. "Well your examination is complete." He leaned down. Sion relished in his hot breath on his face. "Order me to depart and I shall." Miran brushed his lips over Sion's teasing him. "Or shall I proceed?"

"What were your findings for the examination?"

"Perfect health…and performance."

"Then…" Sion pecked his lips to Miran's, "Proceed."

"Gladly."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm not that great at Yaoi's, but I had fun trying. **

**Later.**


End file.
